Broken
by MusicLover27
Summary: It's been 2 years since Sirius died, and Harry has become obsessed with defeating the Dark Lord. Growing stronger in mind, but weaker in body, there's only one person who can get his off his downward spiral of distruction. His Mate, Blaise Zabini. Slash!


**Hope you enjoy.**

**Warning!: This will contain SLASH!**

**Broken**

**Chapter 1**

"Alright everyone, class is over" yelled 17 year old Harry Potter "I'll see you all again next Tuesday."

"Great lesson Harry."

"Seeya next week Harry."

Were some of the replies he got.

Harry had started up the DA again at the start of his seventh year, and it was now classified as an after school session. It was more popular than ever, and even some of the Slytherins had joined.

Harry had toughened up since the end of his fifth year, he didn't want anything like what happened at the Department of Mysteries happening again. He was now classified as Hogwarts biggest bookworm, never being seen without a book. He needed to learn as much as he could before facing Voldemort.

And of course, he had also been working out. After all, what would he do if he got disarmed?

During the summer after his sixth year, he had also come into his inheritance. Apparently, his parents had been keeping things from their friends, because it had been a shock to everyone when his inheritance had included tiny fangs and curved ears instead of just a power boost. Dark Elves weren't just rare, they were almost extinct. It had changed his looks dramatically.

His once short raven black hair, was longer and softer, smoothing gently into medium length spikes, and was no longer so messy. His emerald green eyes held a light of their own, and glowed in the dark. His body was now more toned and muscled, and he no longer needed glasses.

But even after all the changes, Harry had become even more absorbed with destroying Voldemort. He spent all his time studying, and hardly found enough time to eat and sleep.

Harry gave a start when he felt Hermione lay a hand on his shoulder.

"Harry" she said "Ron and I will go back to the common room so you can finish packing up here, we'll meet you back there, okay?"

"Sure Hermione" he said, forcing a smile "I'll be down soon."

Hermione nodded once and stepped out the door, closing it behind her. Harry sighed and turned to look around the classroom, the students always left a mess after class.

'Oh well' Harry thought 'May as well get started.'

After about ten minutes, Harry became absorbed in his work, and didn't notice when someone came up behind him.

Harry stiffened when two tanned, strong arms came to rest around his waist, pulling him back towards a hard chest.

He growled in his throat when he felt his senses telling him to relax and lean further into the touch.

"Have you thought about it yet?" asked a smooth voice in his ear.

Harry shivered when he felt hot breath waft across his skin, causing goose bumps to rise.

This was his mate. Blaise Zambini. Hottest Slytherin in the school.

One of the bad things about coming into your inheritance, was that almost all magical creatures had a mate, their other half, their soul mate.

And Harry had Blaise. His Vampire soulmate.

But he couldn't be with him, not while the war was still on, not while Voldemort was still around. He couldn't stand the thought of losing Blaise, Voldemort had killed everyone he ever loved and if he got his hands on Blaise…so he wasn't going to let himself become involved. Even if his body _really_ wanted him to.

"Yes" Harry answered "And the answer is still no."

Blaise growled and tightened his grip on Harry, lifting him into a sitting position on one of the desks. Blaise moved between his legs and gripped his chin, forcing Harry to look at him.

"Why won't you give in Harry" he murmered "Stop fighting, you know you can't run from your destiny, and I won't let you. You're my soul mate, you can't resist forever."

Blaise wound his hand into Harry's hair and pulled him into a passionate kiss, his fangs grazing lightly over the younger boy's lips. Harry groaned and tried to pull back, his mind telling him no but his heart screaming 'YES!!!'. Blaise took a deep steadying breath and pulled back with force before disappearing, leaving a small parcel on the desk next to a very dazed Harry.

Harry sighed and reached over to the parcel, taking off the lid and grabbing the letter that was on top. It was written in very neat, cursive script. Definitely Blaise' writing.

_My Heart,_

_I know you don't want to let me in, but please, wear this necklace always, it will keep you safe when I can not. If not for me, then do it for yourself, the charms on this will help you in your quest._

_Blaise_

He reached inside the box and pulled out the most beautiful necklace he had ever seen. It was a small star made from real gold with tiny sapphires around it, the same colour as Blaise's eyes. It had 'my soul' engraved in the back, written in the language of the elves.

Harry glanced at the necklace with trepidation, but knowing Blaise would never hurt him, he slipped the necklace on and immediately felt the effects of magic. He reached up to undo the clasp, but found it had disappeared, leaving only a thick piece of string that wouldn't come off, even with the help of magic.

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. His mate was so paranoid.

The young elf looked up when he saw Ron enter the classroom.

"Come on mate" he said "Dinner's starting."

Harry gave him a grin and stood up following him out.

"By the way" said Ron, as the great hall came into sight "That's a nice necklace, who'd you get it from?"

Harry smiled "A friend."

And that was all he and Blaise could be. For now at least.

**R&R**

**MusicLover27**


End file.
